


safe and sound

by cryptidbf, Infinitefleurs



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Deal With It, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, Resist Ending, also do not sleep on this concept, au: everyone survives the resist ending except joseph, but whitehorse is a tired old dad, hudson and pratt are Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidbf/pseuds/cryptidbf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: “I love you.” He barrels on before she can even open her mouth. “It's okay if you don't feel the same, just— near death experiences tend to put things into perspective and I wasn't sure I'd get a chance to tell you. I needed to tell you. I needed you to know, if nothing else.”They were both broken, but all that mattered was that they were alive.





	safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> aj and i thought of a great concept and we hope you like it as much as we do

Out of the countless times that Hudson thought she was going to die in this godforsaken county, this was by far the worst.

Coming to Hope County was a bad idea from the start, but someone had to help these people. If not them— who? But that seemed to be the catalyst and they were caught in the fallout. Literally. Nothing had been more terrifying than the white, hot flashes, or the world burning under an orange colored sky. First they were screaming, then she heard Pratt  _ praying,  _ then finally he was sobbing. She didn't realize she had been doing the same until she brought her hand up and realized her face was wet. She wanted to shut her eyes, block out the explosions, pretend all this was just some horrible nightmare, but something was holding her back, making her watch as the place fell apart by the seams.

Just when Hudson thinks she can't take anymore of it, she feels a hand slipping into hers, effectively grounding her. Through frantic breathing, she looks up and immediately meets Pratt’s terrified gaze. Even then, his eyes held determination, some sort of silent affirmation, and he holds onto her hand a little tighter. Ignoring the fact that Joseph was still in the backseat with them— fuck him, anyways— Hudson moves closer and intertwines their fingers. Surprisingly, she feels safer, more secure. Even more so when she feels Pratt’s arms around her. After all those awful weeks, she’s never felt smaller than she does now.

The next few moments hit her like, well, a speeding car.

Hudson vaguely remembers a falling tree, but she definitely remembers the crash. How could she not when she was hurting all over? She wakes up in the bunker, and the first thing she sees is Whitehorse tending to Rook. All accounted for, thank God. Well… besides Joseph.

Good. Bastard deserved it for all of this.

But that was besides the point. All she cared about right now was Pratt and if he was already awake. Fortunately she sees him upright from the next room, which  _ does  _ help calm her nerves. Once she’s certain she can stand up, she gingerly makes her way over, idling by the doorway.

“...Hey. How’re you doin’?”

Pratt doesn't reply, not right away, merely staring at his hands as he flexes his fingers— almost as if he's trying to determine that he's really alive. “I've seen better days,” he says, and his voice comes out raspy, hoarse. He looks like he's about to continue, but instead, he brings his gaze up to meet hers and just…  _ stares _ . He stares for what feels like an eternity and if she's not mistaken, he looks  _ relieved _ to see her, visibly relaxing as all the apprehension in his features gives way to something more akin to pure, unadulterated adoration. All that serves to do is send her heart into a fit and twist her stomach into knots; it's distracting, really, and so much so that when he finally does speak, she almost misses his too-soft words. “What about you, Hudson?”

Hudson shrugs; she honestly isn’t sure how she feels right now. Glad? Maybe. Relieved? Definitely. Still, it’s hard to believe they’re both really standing here. Nevertheless, she offers Pratt a small, weary smile. “I’ve been better,” she replies, bringing a hand up to wipe her face, but all it does is smudge her already-ruined mascara further. She looks like she wants to say something else, but something’s keeping her mouth shut. Eventually her emotions get the best of her and she feels the tears welling up in her eyes again as she manages a watery laugh. “Just glad you’re alive.”

Expression softening even further, Pratt moves to step closer and brush her hair away from her forehead in an action that's  _ far _ too affectionate, too tender. “Same goes for you,” he says, managing a weak smile of his own. His hand lingers on her cheek for a minute before he drops it down to rest at his side, fingers slightly twitching as if he’d rather be doing something else with them. “Didn't really think I'd ever get to see you again in the first place, but— here you are.” He swallows hard. “Here we both are. Safe and sound.”

 

“Me too,” Hudson replies as she quickly wipes at her eyes before they can get  _ too  _ wet again. “I missed you a lot,” she admits and before she can stop herself, she throws her arms around him, burying her face in his chest before inhaling deeply. “Thought I’d die before I saw you again."

Pratt gives a quiet chuckle, his own arms ending up around her and bringing her closer. “Well, guess that just wasn't in the cards,” he says, holding her a little tighter before letting go, hands sliding up to rest on her shoulders. He goes quiet, then, obviously deep in thought— she can practically hear the wheels turning in his head. What he says next comes as a shock, but not an unwelcome one. “I love you.” He barrels on before she can even open her mouth. “It's okay if you don't feel the same, just— near death experiences tend to put things into perspective and I wasn't sure I'd get a chance to tell you. I  _ needed _ to tell you. I needed you to know, if nothing else.”

For the longest moment, Hudson can only stare up at him in surprise. She opens her mouth to speak— the words don’t leave her. Still, it would be hard not to see the complete  _ adoration _ in her eyes, even as she moves to slide her hands up his arms. Then, she breaks out into a smile. “I love you, too,” she says, finally, as she pulls him in for another embrace. “Can’t believe it had to take the end of the fucking world for you to say that.”

Pratt holds her as close as possible, breathing in a sharp intake of air and exhaling with another quiet laugh. “Yeah, my timing isn’t very good, is it? Always been a problem of mine.” He presses a featherlight kiss to the top of her head before burying his face in her hair for the briefest of seconds. “I should've said something sooner. Had a lot of time to think about everything I regretted not doing and not telling you how I felt was number one on the list.”

“Hey, hey, don't worry about it,” Hudson tells him, reaching over to push a few stray strands of hair away from his face. “You told me now, didn't you? We're here, and… we're gonna be alright.” She then reaches up to place a hand on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb. “S'not much, but… Hell, you're all I could ask for at this point, honestly.”

“Doesn't look like you’ve got very many other options,” Pratt manages to joke, but even so, there's a slight waver to his voice indicating he's on the verge of tears. She'd never really seen him cry before all of this, but— she doesn't blame him for being overwhelmed by it all in the least. He blinks away the wet and smiles, kissing her forehead. “I love you.” Another kiss to her nose. “I love you so much.” He takes pause as he continues down, stopping just short of her lips and asking a hesitant question. “Can I?”

For the first time since they've first arrived, Hudson grins before pulling him in just a bit closer by his collar. “I don't believe you have a choice.”

Pratt chuckles softly, closing the too-large gap between their lips in a gentle, almost chaste kiss— perfectly fine for a first kiss by all means, but lacking the fire Hudson was looking for. She remedies that by pulling him in closer, effectively deepening the kiss. Her hand slides up further, tugging on his hair. She gets a quiet groan out of Pratt in reaction and while she would've enjoyed it, she doesn't get a chance to before he's got her pinned to the wall, both hands on her hips.

Hudson only grins against his lips, and despite herself she brings her knee up between his legs, grin only growing wider when it elicits a positive reaction out of the other. Pratt shifts with obvious intentions to take things further— only to instead jerk back at the sound of somebody clearing their throat from the doorway, red spreading across his face and up to his ears.

“Okay, you two, that's enough of that,” Whitehorse says, arms crossed over his chest. He takes a moment to glance between them before breathing out a sigh and shaking his head. “Right yourselves. The last thing we need in a bunker is a helpless infant.” He pauses. “Congratulations, though. Rook and I were betting how long it'd take before either of you stopped being idiots.”

With an equally as red and equally as flustered expression on her face, Hudson peels herself off of Pratt before threading her hands through her hair, effectively undoing her braid. It was a mess at this point, anyways. “Right, right,” she says once she’s gotten her bearings, “Sorry, Sheriff.”

“Won't happen again,” Pratt chimes in, but before he can continue, he takes pause. “I mean, it  _ probably _ will, but— you know what, never mind. I'm not helping myself.”

“That you are not, son, that you are not,” Whitehorse says, and he gives them both one last glance over with another shake of his head. “Keep it quiet. Deputy Maxwell's trying to sleep everything off.” With a weary sigh, he turns to leave without another word, rubbing at his forehead all the while.

The moment his footsteps fade away, Pratt turns his attention back to Hudson, hands returning to where they were. “The man’s got a point,” he mumbles, peppering her face in soft, featherlight kisses. “We should be careful.” A pause. “Not like we don't have all the time in the world together, anyway, right?”

“I guess so,” Hudson replies, laughing at the sudden onslaught of affection. “Besides, I doubt you’d be able to keep quiet for more than a minute.”

Giving a slight scoff, Pratt rolls his eyes. “Somehow I feel those are some  _ awfully _ bold words coming from you,” he says, bringing his hands up to cup her face instead and close the gap between them all-too-briefly. He offers her a grin when he pulls back. “Can't wait to find out soon as  _ dad _ won't bust us.”

“You wanna bet on that?” Hudson returns his grin with one of her own, reaching down so she could pull him back in by the hips. “First one to crack loses.”

Pratt hums. “You're on, Hudson.”

Grin not faltering for even a second, it's all he has to say before he drops his head to kiss her neck and Hudson eats her words.


End file.
